


Love and Joy

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [16]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: A simple question helps reaffirm your love for Zen.





	

"Do you ever...feel like you have to apologize for existing?"

Zen paused mid-turn of the novel he was reading, eyes flickering over to your form on the floor where you sat, pulling your legs up to hug your knees. The actor's gaze never left your lonely-looking back as you continued with your question. "Like, do you ever feel like you need to say 'I'm sorry for being such a waste of space and not contributing to society or anyone's happiness'? Or 'I'm sorry for being a waste of your time'? 'I'm sorry I don't feel a certain way' or 'I'm sorry I'm not the best person out there'?"

You then became silent, allowing your sudden and random question to sink in. You heard Zen exhale a sigh before closing his book and setting it down. The sound of shuffling and shifting reached your ears, and soon enough, Zen had joined to sit with you on the floor.

"More times than you can imagine," he answered honestly, a smile playing on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes.

From an outsider's perspective, they would have thought that Zen was just teasing and playing along, but you knew better. Years of self-doubt lay hidden behind those smoldering eyes, and you flashed the young man an apologetic look, afraid that you might have unintentionally touched upon something sensitive. Zen only smiled reassuringly in response. He had given you his entire body, heart, and soul already, and you responded in kind. There was no need to tip-toe around each other.

"What spurred this on babe?" The actor questioned, concern laced in his voice.

You shrugged your shoulders, uncertain of the answer yourself. "I don't know. I just...feel sad."

Zen smiled sympathetically, opening his arms wide for you. You crawled your way over and settled yourself comfortably in between the young man's legs as his arms wrapped themselves compassionately around your sagged shoulders. Zen gave you a quick kiss on the crown of your head. "And what can I do to make you feel happy again?"

You wrapped your arms around the young man and tilted your head back to look up at him. "Just stay like this for a bit longer?"

Zen simply nodded, understanding that sometimes you just needed to quietly bask in somebody's presence to feel better again, but still, the actor couldn't help but try to do just a bit more to remind yourself that you were loved. He tightened his grip around you the slightest bit, one hand moving to stroke your hair in gentle and rhythmic motions while the other hand traced small heart shapes on your back. 

You breathed out a contented sigh as you rested your head upon Zen's chest and listened to his drumming heartbeats. Zen in turn rested his cheek atop your head. "You know, you can cry too if you're sad," he reminded you, his voice light and airy, a mixture between teasing and encouraging.

You shook your head. "No way. You've seen me cry before; I look ugly when I do."

Zen gasped dramatically, pulling away slightly so that he could look at you. "Nonsense! You are the most gorgeous person I've ever met, your tears like pearls—"

You rolled your eyes, a goofy-looking grin naturally making its way onto your lips. "You're such a dork, I swear!"

"But you love me," Zen answered without skipping a beat, offering you a lovely wink.

A small laugh slipped past your lips before you placed your hands on the actor's shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, eliciting a surprised sound from the unsuspecting male. You hovered over him, childish glee evident in your features which slowly changed to bashful admiration when you saw the way Zen gazed at you like you were the most precious person to ever grace this Earth.

"How do you do it...?" You asked quietly, prompting Zen to raise a curious and confused eyebrow. "How do you just...always somehow manage to cheer me up?"

Zen's eyes widened the slightest bit at your question before crinkling together with joy as an amused chuckle escaped him. He lifted his hands to cup your face. "The exact same way you always cheer me up."

Your expression melted to one of unadulterated love which Zen mirrored as your surroundings seemed to disappear, only focusing on the person before you. Both you and Zen silently leaned forward at the same time, hearts hammering against your chests, butterflies dancing around your stomachs, and lips naturally melding together halfway. The two of you push and pull each other, trying to close as much distance in between and effectively chasing away the previous bad mood you were in.

At some point, you found yourself lying atop Zen's form with your legs tangled together as he lay flat on the floor, still refusing to part from the kiss. It all just felt so natural, the way Zen's roaming touches, both magically innocent and intimate, seemed to lighten up your heart. You slowly pulled away from the actor, blinking back your tears of overwhelming emotions.

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life?" You breathed out, a hand stroking the actor's cheek.

Zen hummed in delight, leaning his head more to the warmth of your palm. "That's my line. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if this is all a dream. If you're just a dream..."

You gave a small smile, taking some strands of the actor's hair and twirling it around your fingers. "And what if I was nothing more than just a dream?"

A sad sigh escaped Zen's lips as he thought about such a scenario. "Then I would wish for nothing more than for you to be real. I would sleep forever, wanting to stay by your side."

"It's a good thing I'm not a dream then," you reply softly as you slowly lean your head down to kiss the young man once more, unable to resist the pull he had on you.

"No, you're a dream come true."

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad, so I wrote a thing. (':


End file.
